Danny's Dream DL
by CSINYfan6
Summary: When Danny gets shot in central park and is laying unconscious in the hospital. He has a dram that helps him take the next step with Lindsay. DL. my first story.


**The Dream**

Chapter one: Lindsay and Danny's house  
Ring,Ring,Ring. "Messer", Danny answers his phone. "Danny its mac i need you in today were swamped with cases." "I'll be right there." he answers. Danny hung up the phone and kissed lindsay on the head ( who was sound asleep). He wrote Lindsay a note and sat it on his pillow then left for work. Lindsay woke up and found danny's note.  
Montana,  
Got called into work, didnt want to  
wake you. you looked so cute  
call you on my way home.  
D  
Lindsay smiled, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

Chapter 2: The lab

"Hey Danny we got a call about a homicide in central park i need you to go and flack will meet you there." "Ok" danny agreed. "You ok?" Mac asked. Danny smiled. "Yea, im fine i just didnt sleep good last night". "Well you need to get all the sleep you can before the babies born." Mac smiled. "Ok, i will." Danny got in the elevator and headed to central park.

Chapter 3: Central park

Danny arrived at the crime scene, and was to tired to notice there was no police there or anyone for that matter. Danny walked over to the body, A female about mid twenties bullet to the head. Flack pulled up across the park and all the sudden shots start going off. "Danny!" flack screams. Then we see Danny lying on the ground bleeding out. Flack runs over to him someone call an ambulance. Flack screamed. "Danny? Danny? your going to be ok." said Flack who mainly said it to reussure himself.

Chapter 4: Hospital

Lindsay ran through the doors and saw flack sitting in the waiting room. Flack! Where is he? How is he? Flack could see she was about to cry. Lindsay he's fine he just got out of surgery. It went great he assured her. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Ok lindsay sobbed. ? the doctor asked. Yes? lindsay Said. Even though they werent married, she didnt think twice about correcting him. Your husband did great in surgery, we got the bullet out and now he just has to wake up. Can i see him? she asked. Of coarse. He said  
She walked in the room and saw danny lying there unconcious. She sat down in the chair next to the bed and held his hand. Danny? Danny, if you can hear me i need you to wake up. okay? Lindsay cried.

Danny's Dream  
Danny opened the door to his house and walked in the door. He sees a little girl with curly blonde hair, lindsay's smile and his eyes. She looks to be about four. "Daddy!" she shouts as he walks in the door. He drops his stuff as she jumps in his arms. Danny smiles. "Aw, hows my girl?" he asks. She grins, "Im greeat!" He kisses her and carrys her into the kitchen. When he gets in the kitchen he finds Lindsay cooking supper and sees Ty in his high chair, he's smiling ear to ear playing with a toy. He kisses Lindsay, "Hello Beautiful". She smiles, " can you go get me a diaper for Ty?" lindsay asks. "Ok Mommy." Lindsay kisses her on the head. Thank you Sweetie she said as Abbie runs to get one. Danny walks over to the high chair and picks up Ty. "Hey big boy", Danny Grins. He snuggles Ty in his arms and kisses him on the head. Lindsay looks over and smiles. "Here mommy.",Abbi comes down the stairs. "Ill change him", danny voluntered. "Ok." lindsay said and got back to cooking. Danny changes Ty's diaper and gives him a bottle. After dinner, and the kids are asleep,and danny and lindsay climb into bed. Good night Danny kisses her. Good night she says and they drift to sleep.

Chapter 5: the hospital

As danny closes is eyes in his dream he opens them in real life. He sees lindsay crying, "Lindsay?" Lindsay looks up and sees danny with his eyes wide open. "Danny, Dont ever scare me like that again." Lindsay cried. "I would never leave you lindsay, I love you." He smiles. "I love you to." She runs her hands through his hair and kisses him on the head. He smiles and tells her when he was unconcious he had a dream. "Oh yea, What was it about?" she asks. "Well i got home from work and you were in the kitchen making dinner, our daughter Abbie was running around the house in a tutu and Ty our son was in his high chair playing with a toy. Really?" lindsay smiled. "Yea, it was great we were a family. Lindsay?" Danny took her hand. "I have been thinking about this for awhile and i want to be a family with you lindsay." A tear rolled down lindsay's face. "Lindsay i want to marry you and have kids with you, your the only one for me." Danny said. "Lindsay will you marry me?" Danny asked. "We can wait till after the baby is born." "Yes!" Lindsay said "Yes!" Danny smiled, wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. Lindsay starts laughing. "What is it?" Danny laughs. She smiles, "The baby's kicking." she took danny's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Wow, i can feel it." He looks up at her and smiles.


End file.
